Love Risk
by LoveAnime101
Summary: Ok my first story! YAY! Inuyasha is always going off to Kikyo and leaving Kagome in the dust, but now when Inuyasha leaves her will it be the last time he ever sees her? Complete InuXKag Fanfic! Hope you like it, I own NOTHING!
1. Surprise

**Love Risk Chapter 1.**

**First story ever! I hope you like it!**

It was just a normal morning in the forest, just like any other. As usual Inuyasha, the first to wake up, was sitting against a tree, Tetsuaiga at his side. Miroku, stirring in his sleep, would be next, like always. Next would be Sango and Kirara, who were sound asleep cuddling together. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag, dreaming about how she passed her latest history test and everyone looked up to her, with Shippo out cold in her arms. This is what Inuyasha saw every morning and he wished they would wake up already and get going.

'_Damn Naraku is getting more jewel shards and getting stronger by the minute! I can't stay here all day! Why can't they hurry the hell up and wake up! '_Inuyasha thought. Just then Inuyasha got a whiff of familiar scent, something, or someone, he hasn't smelt in a while.

'_Kikyo'_ Inuyasha thought, finally matching the scent with the person, then took off. Unknown to him but someone saw Inuyasha leaving, because he saw the soul collectors flying in the trees when he awoke. He glanced over at the girl in the sleeping bag and Miroku's heart broke a little more for Kagome and the heart ache that was going to come.

Inuyasha rushed through the trees as the early morning air nipped at his skin. He slowly came to a stop when he entered a clearing and laid his eyes on the woman he fell in love with fifty years ago. She was sitting against a tree with her raven hair untied. To him, she was perfect, even after all the things she did; she was and always would be _his _Kikyo.

"Kikyo," he gently called out. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the sight of the sun shining on him. She smiled weakly at him, still recovering her injuries from Naraku's miasma.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I picked up on your scent and saw your soul collectors on the way here. How are you doing Kikyo?" He asked in a calm voice as he walked towards her.

"Not well, I am still weak from the miasma. I fear it may cause trouble for me…" Kikyo said as she leaned against the tree she was resting on. His heart broke for her, knowing he couldn't do much because if he ever even thought about bringing Kikyo along with them and their journeys, Kagome would surely 'sit' him until he fell into hell.

"Is there anything I can do?" She grinned at his question and nodded.

"Could you stay with me for just a while?"

* * *

><p>All awake, there was an eerie silence over the group. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting together, with Kirara on Sango's lap, watching the tense fifteen year old.<p>

"Poor Kagome… That stupid Inuyasha! Why can't he see how much it hurts Kagome when he leaves her for Kikyo?" Shippo asked as he watched the closet person he had to a mother sulk. He never really liked Kikyo, every time he saw her she tried to kill Kagome or steal the jewel shards from them. Inuyasha says he loves her, and Kikyo says she loves him. But if she loved him like she said she did, would she really do things like this? But because of his age he supposed he wouldn't understand for a while.

"I don't know Shippo but that's not our biggest problem. There's a huge demonic aura that's getting closer by the minute." Miroku said as he watched the sky warily. But Sango wasn't concerned about the demonic aura; she was more worried about Kagome as she watched the closest thing to family, closest thing she had to a sister, suffer from heartache.

Out of no where, with a clash of lighting and thunder, appeared Naraku with his poisonous insects. They all jumped to their feet. Kagome ran to her bow and arrows, Sango fetched her weapon and got in a defensive stance, Kirara transformed, and Miroku got his sacred sutras out.

"I see Inuyasha is not here. Gone to see his former lover I suppose? With that thought, how are you today Kagome?" Naraku said and sent her a smirk when he saw her flinch. "How sad, he will miss the show." Naraku said with an evil laugh. Miroku and Shippo were working together to get rid of the sanyosho, while Sango, Kirara, and Kagome were fighting against Naraku.

In the next moment it seemed everything was happening in slow motion to the group, but couldn't last long enough for Naraku. One of his tentacles sped towards Kagome, going unnoticed by the young girl, and pierced her through her chest. The group's eyes were as big as the moon when they saw the root in her chest with blood pouring out. With the last willing breath Kagome had, she let out a blood curdling scream that rang through the entire forest.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking, never taking their eyes off one another, were still in the middle of the forest. The only thing that broke their eyes off each other was a scream that probably rang through half the land.<p>

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, trying to figure out where and who the sound came from.

"I am not sure, but it has nothing to do with us, we should just ignore it." Kikyo said, but she didn't realize she was talking to herself.

'_Wait, I know that voice-Oh No!' _Inuyasha thought frantically as he ran back to their campsite as fast as his legs could carry him, completely forgetting about Kikyo for the moment. When he got there he would forever be traumatized by what he witnessed.

"KAGOME!"

**I combined chapter one and two because I didn't like how short they were so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The evil laugh, the laugh they all learned to memorize, now rang in their ears. Naraku pulled his roots out of Kagome's chest and disappeared in a mist of miasma. As he did, Kagome was falling to the ground with blood leaking out of her wound. With incredible speed, that he didn't know he had, Inuyasha was at her side in seconds before she could collapse to the ground.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they ran to their hurt friend.

"Kagome please be ok! Don't go, don't leave us! Mommy please don't leave me again!" Shippo shouted as he jumped on her stomach, hugging her tightly.

"Inuyasha we have to get her to Kaede's village, so she can be healed, before it's too late." Miroku said as he tried to stay calm for everyone else's sake. Getting worried, he knew, wouldn't solve anything…Although if there was any a _good_ time to panic, this would definitely be it.

"Right, meet me there; I'm going to get a head start." Inuyasha yelled as he took Kagome and ran off to the village with lightning speed.

"Come on Kirara, we have to follow Inuyasha to the village." Sango commanded her two-tailed demon cat. As soon as everyone got on her back she took off and followed the dog demon, not needing any orders as to the ware bouts of the current situation.

Inuyasha raced through the forest and back to the hut where, hopefully, Kaede could help her. Right now Kagome was in slipping in and out of consciousness and bleeding badly.

'_Dammit! Kagome is going to die if I don't hurry!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and willed himself to go faster, but failed to realize that he was only a minute away from the village.

When he set foot on the village grounds, he quickly made his way to Kaede's hut. Once he got sight of it, he released a breath and started to get a glimmer of hope.

"Old woman, you have to help me, help her!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the small hut, ripping off the reed flap.

Kaede looked up startled by the unexpected shout. She looked at Inuyasha then to the bleeding girls in his arms. She gasped as she stood up. "Put her down here, I will do everything that I can." She said as she grabbed herbs and sutras to heal the young girl. She quietly began her task and started chanting when more people burst through the door to the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he and Kirara came in, Sango and Miroku not too far behind.

"No Shippo, don't get in the old woman's way, or we could endanger Kagome. I think we should all wait outside." Inuyasha said sternly as he pushed the hanging reed flap out of his way. Shippo and Sango looked at him shocked, thinking he would want to stay the most, but obeyed him nonetheless, leaving just Miroku and Kaede to work on the girl.

Inuyasha, the last one to leave the hut. He gave Kagome one last glance before turning away and with a broken heart whispered:

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

**A/N: Well there it is the first chapter to 'Love Risk'. Please comment on how it was but don't be mean; this is my first story so I'm just starting. I know most of you must be pissed at me because you **_**think **_**I killed off Kagome, well keep reading if you want to find out what happens! And I want warn everyone now, if you are a Kikyo fan, this story is ****NOT**** for you, so don't say I didn't warn you. Leave me your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


	2. Awake

**Hi, so I'm back. So this chapter is going to be switching from people's point of view a lot, just a warning, in case anyone is confused. Enjoy!**

**Love Risk Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>It's been days since Inuyasha took Kagome to Kaede's hut and she was healed. After many hours of Miroku and Kaede trying to stop the bleeding and close the wound, she was asleep and alive. They said it was a miracle Kagome did not die from blood loss, apparently she was very close if they came a few minutes later.<p>

But the problem was, she still hasn't woken up, and that was three days ago. It was understandable; realistically she shouldn't be alive with a gaping hole in her chest. But that didn't mean they worried any less.

Everyone was getting so worried, they even thought Inuyasha should take her home, so she could get real medical attention, but he said no. So instead they stayed inside Kaede's and took shifts watching the sleeping girl and changing her bandages every other day.

"Gee, Kagome's been sleeping for a while now. I hope she wakes up soon." Shippo said as he and Kirara watched the girl from the future sleep.

"Remember Shippo, she did lose a lot of blood, it took a while to just stop her from bleeding out. It's a miracle she's alive now, so we should count our blessings and keep praying for her to wake up and have a safe recovery." Miroku said, sipping some of his tea, although he was also worried like the rest of them.

_**Flashback**_

_It's been an hour, almost two, maybe even three, since Inuyasha brought Kagome to Kaede to be healed. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting outside, while Miroku and Kaede were inside the hut trying to heal her. It was sullen, gloomy. Sango even thought she saw rain cloud over the hut. Shippo was very worried for his adoptive mother, you could hear him sniffling every now and then from the thought of losing her. A million thoughts were running through his head, like: "_Is Kagome gonna make it? Will I ever see her again?_" Or "_Stupid Inuyasha, this is his entire fault! How could he have left Kagome like that!_", and "_Ugh, how could I have let this happen? I'm so useless!_"_

_Kirara knew what happened; she knew things were still bad when she didn't see the young girl, who grew to be a second owner and friendly companion to her, around. Even though she can't show it as well as the others, she was just as depressed. She was currently lying next to Shippo basking in the sad and dull aura everyone else sunk into. _

_Sango was fidgeting, tapping her foot, shaking her leg, sometimes even pacing, as she and everyone else were waiting to hear news of the girl's condition. She was scared, for the first time in a while; she was scared for her best friend. She was trying to stay calm and patient, for the sake of the others, but it felt like an eternity since they got there!_

_Inuyasha was the worst out of all of them. He knew it was his entire fault. If he hadn't gone to Kikyo this one time, he would have been able to protect Kagome. He felt so guilty; she almost died, could be dying, or could be dead, because he wasn't there again! If she did die he would never forgive himself, neither would his friends, that's why he was praying to every God that cared enough to listen to him, just to make sure she would make it._

_Apparently the Gods answered his prayers because Miroku came out with a tired look but relieved smile on his face._

"_She's ok, she's resting right now. You can all come in again just be quiet, Kaede and I don't want her to wake." Miroku said after hours of work, turning back to go inside. Everyone let out a relieved sigh and had a smile on their face as they stood up to follow Miroku. _

_**End Flashback**_

Five days, it's been five days of sleep for the wounded girl. Everyone was so depressed, no one was thinking of going out to fight Naraku or finding jewel shards. Nobody really cared if they didn't have their friend with them. The only thing that was on their minds was when would their poor friend would wake up? The group all knew if Kagome didn't wake up soon, they would be at Kaede's for a _long _time, not that the priestess minded of course.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_DAMMIT!' _I yelled in my head over and over again, as I slashed at some trees in the forest.

'_Why won't Kagome wake up? She's been asleep for 5 days! It will be all my fault if she doesn't wake up. I will never forgive myself; I should have stayed with her.' _I thought again as something wet rolled down my cheek. I looked up at the sky confused; it was a clear blue sky, no clouds at all. It wasn't raining; I didn't know where the hell the small drop came from. I touched my face where the water was, to feel more coming down. I knew what it, I was crying. I realized I haven't cried since the last time Kagome and the others were about to die from poison. It's not much different; it was my fault back then and it's my fault. And I won't blame anyone if they want me gone, if she dies I would want to die.

I can't believe I could actually be losing Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

Darkness. That's all I've been seeing, feeling, even breathing for how long now? Days? Weeks? For me it's been like years.

I've been walking in it forever, feeling like I'm never getting out. I've been looking for any kind of light that I can get free from. But nothing, just complete darkness.

That's when I started to think, am I dead? Is this what it's like to be dead or right before you die? I started getting really scared, so I started running and screaming, screaming for Inuyasha. I didn't want to die! I haven't told Inuyasha how I feel about him; I haven't even told him to 'sit' for this morning!

I stopped, I remembered this morning. Inuyasha left to see Kikyo, and then Naraku came and tried to kill me! Did he succeed? Is that why I'm here?

Either way, Inuyasha obviously didn't care enough to come back and help us, help me! That's why I'm here. Like always, I'm second to Kikyo in his heart.

**Normal POV**

The next day the whole group was in the hut having tea and getting ready for lunch. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were around the fire pit having small talk, while Inuyasha sat close by Kagome's sleeping form. Inuyasha was the only one to notice the girl stirring, and the only one who seemed to notice her open her eyes for the first time in days.

"Kagome? Are you…?" Inuyasha called out making everyone in the small room turn. He didn't know if this was a dream or not, he really hoped not, having her sleep for days made him more and more guilty for leaving her in the first place. He wanted to push everyone out and take her in his arms and apologize until he dies from loss of oxygen when he saw she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're awake."

**Ooh, cliff-hanger. Sort of… How will Kagome react when she talks to Inuyasha? How will he react? How will I react? **


	3. Blame and Anger

**Chapter 4 is up, hope you enjoy! And everyone is going to be OOC for the time being, that will probably stop towards the end of the story.**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 3**

"_You're awake."_

"Kagome, you're awake!" Shippo cried running over to her.

"How are ye feeling child?" Kaede asked as she and everyone else went over to her. "Are you well enough to sit up?"

"A little hungry, but I'm still tired. And I don't think so." Kagome said as she looked to the group around her.

"Do you remember what happened to you Kagome?" Miroku asked, relieved she was finally awake.

"It was a week ago Miroku, do you really think she'll remember everything after being asleep so long." Sango said to him as she got some food for Kagome, while Kaede put a cloth on her head and got medicinal herbs ready to put on her wounds when she was done eating.

"No, I remember everything perfectly." Kagome said, throwing Inuyasha a glare full of hatred. Inuyasha, who had been keeping quiet all this time, saw this and knew what she meant. He was surprised at first but knew he fully deserved it. He was with Kikyo instead of with Kagome, protecting her like he promised. His ears drooped at the thought of his promise to her, the promise that he broke.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Inuyasha said, watching Kagome glare at him.

"If you think I'm-"

"No, I want to stay-" Sango and Shippo were going to say, before they were interrupted by Miroku, who took them outside of the hut with Kaede following.

Inuyasha watched them leave, taking his eyes away from Kagome's stare. _'Might as well and get this over with' _Inuyasha thought to himself, waiting for the many 'sits' to come.

"Kagome I-"Inuyasha said before Kagome cut him off.

"You weren't there for me." She stated coldly, not looking at him.

"I know, and I-"

"You what? Oh yea, you were with Kikyo! Because Kikyo always comes first! You promised you would always protect me from Naraku and where were you?! Playing kissy-face with her! While I was going to die at his hands and did you care?! You probably didn't even come back to help me, no, you probably sniffed him out and came back to fight!" She screamed at him. Every word felt like a blow to the chest, more over because he knew most of them were true. He failed her, again.

He couldn't say anything, what would he say anyway? 'I'm sorry for leaving for my former lover; I didn't know it would get you killed.' He'd be slapped into oblivion.

"You know sometimes I wonder if this would happen if I was with Koga." Now that _hurt_.

"Are you saying you would rather be with that mangy wolf than me- uh I mean us?!" Inuyasha shouted, afraid of actually losing her this time.

"If I know I can trust him and depend on him and feel safe with him then maybe!" She yelled back which shut him up. Before he could respond, Sango came back in when she heard the sound of them yelling.

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you ok? Inuyasha what did you do!" Sango shrieked frantically rushing to her best friend's side, seeing that Kagome was slightly wincing in pain.

"Nothing, I did… nothing." Inuyasha said his ears drooped lower than before.

"It's about time you finally admit that." Kagome mumbled, but loud enough so the other people in the room could hear it. And Inuyasha definitely did. He left after that, going to sulk in some tree.

"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she watched Inuyasha leave. After he was gone she looked at her friend, who was sporting a frustrated expression, also looking at the door.

"Nothing Sango, it's over. It's all over." Her frustration diminished after he left and now was being replaced with nothing but hurt and sorrow. She couldn't tell if she really meant the things she said or it was because she was just hurt and upset with him, that she took it out on him. She was going to lean towards the second choice, but he did deserve some of the blame. Normally she wouldn't be this mad with him, because stuff like this has happened before and she forgave him, but because she almost died… it was different she guessed. She did feel bad that she hurt his feelings, and she would admit some of the things she said were a bit extreme, but she didn't feel that bad to take them back.

**There you go, she woke up and is fine! Well as fine as you can be when you were stabbed and in a coma. I know these chapters are short and I'm sorry about that, but I guess that just means there will be more chapters… so can't really complain. **


	4. A Special Visitor

**Here's chapter 4! It's going to be an interesting one, I can promise you!**

**Important**** A/N: This chapter might seem a little odd because I replaced it and combined chapters 4 and 5**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 4**

It's been two days since Kagome woke up, and neither she nor Inuyasha has spoken to one another. Having the silence between the half demon and the young girl scared Sango. She didn't know what exactly was said between them, but knew it wasn't good if they haven't uttered a word to each other. They had barely spoken to anyone else. Everyday would be the same thing; Kagome would rest on her mat in the back of Kaede's hut, eat her meals, and occasionally have a conversation with Sango or Miroku. Inuyasha would go out every day and sulk in a tree, from dawn to dusk, only coming in for meals and to sleep.

Sango was getting worried for her friends. She was beginning to believe nothing would ever be the same unless they talk to one another.

Inuyasha was outside walking around his forest, when he saw glowing white serpents floating around the sacred tree and flying over to him._ 'Should I? Kagome's already pissed as it is. I shouldn't… I won't.' _He thought to himself as he turned away. Kagome was already mad at him, threatening to leave him, and he didn't want it to get any worse than it already was. The thought of her actually going with. . . _Koga._ He shuddered; no way in hell was he going to lose her to the wolf.

As he was trying to leave, the soul collectors came and wrapped around him. They were determined to bring him to her. _'She must really want to see me… It must be important.' _He thought as swiped at the little dragons. _'Maybe just a minute… No, I can't. Kagome would never speak to me again and Sango would probably skin me alive.'_ He thought as he shuddered again thinking about what the demon slayer could do to him

"Go away! I don't have time to see her now!" Inuyasha thought as he started running back to the village.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Deeper in the forest…*<strong>

'_Ugh, where is he?' _I thought to myself getting angry. Usually he would jump at the chance to see me. What the hell? _'I can't believe he left me and went to that Kagome! What's so special about her? She's nothing but a remake of me';_

Really I know that Kagome was hurt but that has never stopped him!

Uh, that reminds, she's only_ injured_. _He_ promised me he would kill her. That liar, I knew I couldn't trust him. It's not that hard to kill a pathetic girl! I've do- well at least tried to kill her before. But then again Inuyasha was always there to protect her. That little_ bitch_, she makes my blood boil.

_Snap!_

Finally! How long does it take for a _half breed_ to come to the middle of the forest! I know he's just half but still. I saw sanyosho out of the corner of my eye. Dammit, it's not the man I was looking for.

"Naraku, how are you? Good, I presume if you're out in the open, with_ no_ barrier." I said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"I am very well, thank you. Kikyo,"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kagome was up and out of bed, walking around. At first no one liked the idea, at all, but saw her acting perfectly fine and dealt with it. Kaede's medicines and herbs really worked wonders, or at least that was what the old priestess said herself. Kagome was still ignoring Inuyasha and he was taking it, wallowing in his self pity. Miroku was getting annoyed with this new Inuyasha, as was Shippo but he was mostly confused with the situation. Sango and Kaede were worried about the two, wanting to know more what their fight was about and help them settle things if they wouldn't do it themselves.<p>

That is until yesterday around lunch time…

Sango, Kagome, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara were all out of the hut, in the fresh air helping Kaede with the laundry. Sango was washing the clothes in the river while Kaede helped her and hung it up to dry, and Kagome and Shippo were sitting by a tree folding the dry clothes.

Shippo spotted a familiar whirlwind and told Sango about it. She already knew about it, or more over figured it was going to happen sooner or later, but didn't say anything. She knew he would be here eventually to check on her, and knew it would cause more trouble between the teenager and the half demon.

"Kagome, are you ok?! I picked up the scent of your blood in the forest. What happened to you? What did that damn dog do?!" Koga asked as he appeared out of the air and squatted down to her eye level, taking her hands in his. Surprisingly, his wolves weren't that far behind. They were resting up and waiting for their master on the outskirts of the village.

"Hi Koga, I'm fine, thank you." She said smiling meekly up at him, although a fake one. He saw right through her smile. He growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me what did that good-for-nothing mutt did Kagome? Where is he? I'll kick his ass for not protecting you!" He yelled.

"No Koga you don-"She was about to say he doesn't understand, which in some ways she guessed he didn't, but he pretty much got the gist of it. And that just made her more depressed. "Well, maybe you do." She said sadly. He gave her a sympathetic look, he did understand, completely. She never noticed that he had the same look every time he saw her and Inuyasha together.

"You know Kagome, if you want me to, I'll take a few days off searching for Naraku if you want to talk." She looked up shocked.

"No Koga, you want to find Naraku and avenge your comrades. I could never ask you to stop that for me." She knew how much it meant to him, she would feel awful if he lost time listening to her sob story.

He shook his head. "It's ok Kagome, I now you need a friend and I want to be there for you. You and I, though I hate to admit this, both know there's no chance for us. I know how you feel about the mutt-face and no one can take his place. So if I can't be that kind of guy for you, I at least want to be your friend. Besides, even though my revenge is important and what I want more than anything, you're more important to me." He told her looking in her eyes.

She was on the verge of tears when he said that. It's what she's been dying to hear since the incident, that someone was there to listen and talk to her. Sure she had Sango but she already knew what had happened and what's been happening for the past year. Maybe she needed someone new to talk to? Who knows, but it's always good to have another friend. She nodded her head, "Thank you Koga." She whispered.

"I'll be on the outskirts of the village if you need me, come any time, I won't mind. Ok?" He asked her, he could tell that this moment meant the world to her. When she nodded her head again, he leant towards her and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome Kagome." After that he ran off back to his wolf pack and told them the plan. They looked her way and nodded, then waved to her smiling. She waved back and watched them walk into the forest, probably going to set up camp.

She stood up and walked back into the hut seeing her friends around the fire pit, when she looked to where her bed was she saw Inuyasha leaning at the wall glaring at her. She glared back and walked to Sango to receive her food.

She still felt his eyes on her as she ate her meal and it started to bug her. She stood up and turned around sharply on her heel and sent him a death glare that would usually scare the people around her. It did nothing, which ticked her off more. "What is your problem?" She yelled exasperated.

"What were you and Koga talking about?" He snapped.

"Is that what's this is about? You're upset because Koga came to visit me?" She looked at him like he was the biggest hypocrite in the world. Really? He can get upset because the guy who claims loves her came to visit her, but when he visits Kikyo her feelings don't matter?

"You didn't answer my question." He said expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"It's none of _your_ business!" She snapped. "The other side hurts doesn't it?" She yelled. She dropped her dinner bowl and went to her things. Everyone jumped when the bowl shattered against the wooden floors.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha stood up. He was about to go and stop her when Miroku put his staff up. He sent the dog demon a look saying 'Your already in enough trouble, don't make it worse'.

"Do you think that is the wisest of ideas Kagome? Kaede still needs to heal and re-bandage your wounds in the morning." He knew where she was going; he heard the conversation between her and the wolf demon.

"I'll be back in the morning. I'm going to stay with a friend for the night." She said walking out the door when she was finished talking, sending Inuyasha one more glare.

When she was gone Inuyasha slumped against the wall, all of them worried for the young girl. But they knew she had to work out her anger and thoughts before her and Inuyasha could talk. Maybe Koga could help sort those things out, they hoped.

**There we go, chapter 4 reloaded! Told you it would be a good one didn't I? We learned a lot of new things today… a lot of interesting things. See you next time.**


	5. Chats and Assumptions

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a **_**long**_** time, if you want the full explanation go to my profile and there's a notice I put up that tells you. Again, really sorry and I don't blame you if your upset because I'm upset I haven't written anything for so long. Well enough with my blabbering, on with the story.**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome wandered aimlessly through the forest trying to find Koga and his pack. She was sad from yelling at Inuyasha, and was pissed at herself for being sad. Just when she was about to go talk to him and forgive him, he runs his big, fat mouth! He deserved everything she said to him, so why didn't that make her feel any better? Why did it make her feel even worse?

She was tired of walking around lost so she was about to turn around and go back when she saw a small glow further off into the trees. She smiled and started running towards it. When she got closer she slowed down, just to make sure it was Koga and not some thugs, she really didn't want to go through almost dying twice. She walked out and had a bunch of people staring at her with smiles.

"Hi Kagome, what's up?" Hakaku looked up and smiled at her as she walked closer to the fire.

"Are you feeling Kagome? Better I hope." Ginta asked and smiled as she sat down next to them. She smiled at them and nodded her head.

"Yes, much better actually, thank you." She said sitting down, she was actually surprised when some of the wolves came over to her and cuddled with her, sensing she was sad and hurt.

"So I see mutt-face pissed you off even more?" Koga said as he walked through the trees and into the small clearing, a newly killed boar and small rabbits in his hands. She gave him a sad smile and looked away.

He walked to the pit and threw the carcasses in front of it. He walked over to Kagome and held out his hand, she gladly accepted it and they walked out further into the woods, no one questioning them.

They finally sat down at the river, a comfortable silence between them until she sighed.

"So, I guess you want to know what happened." She asked looking to the setting sun.

"I'm in no rush, I'll know when you're ready to tell me. You don't even have to if you don't want to, we could talk about something else if that makes you feel better." He said encouragingly. She sighed again and shifted her body towards him until she was facing him; he did the same to show she had his full attention.

"No it's ok. Well I don't really know where to start, I remember waking up in the morning a week ago and saw Inuyasha gone, we waited for a couple hours but he still didn't show up. Then I remember hearing Naraku's voice, and him saying something about Inuyasha not being there to protect me. After that I just remember darkness." She told him sadly, a few tears escaping.

He looked at her and wanted to go kick the half dog demon's ass, how could he do this to the poor girl? All of it, what did she do to deserve this? "He's an idiot, I don't get why he's so hung up on that Kikyo woman. She's dead! And she seems like a bitch." She gave him a look at that statement.

"Koga, that's not nice. True I can't stand her, but she was brought back here unwillingly and now can't rest in peace because of her grudge against Naraku. Don't you even feel a little sorry for her?" Now he gave her a look that clearly said: _'no, why would I when she's putting you through this?' _ She sighed and nodded, understanding his silent words.

"Even still, I don't know how or why he would leave you behind like that." He said shaking his head.

"Because he loves her!" She suddenly shouted, making him jump and look at her. "Because he would go to hell with her and not care who he's leaving behind! And he doesn't know how much I would miss him, how much I love him; I don't even think he cares. Because they understand each other so much they think no one else in the world understands what's going on, and I hate it!" She shouted, tears rushing down her face.

Koga couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew she didn't like pity but honestly, who wouldn't when they were hearing this. He was never good with girls crying, but he did want to comfort her. He slid over to her side so he could sling and arm over her shoulder and give her a hug. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed her heart out, unable to control it anymore.

"It's too bad, if only Inuyasha knew what would have happened if he didn't go find the priestess." He said as he chuckled bitterly. That's what made Kagome suddenly stop crying. He looked at her concerned when she turned white. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"H-how could Naraku have known if Inuyasha was with us or not?" She asked shakily. He looked at her confused. "He said when he came out of the shadows, 'I see Inuyasha isn't here to protect you, he went off to see his former lover.' How did he know Inuyasha wouldn't be there? More specifically how did he know Inuyasha was with Kikyo?" She asked again.

He looked at her understanding her thinking. "Maybe it was just bad timing…?" He said thinking harder. She looked at him seriously, her eyes sending him a glare that said: 'try again'.

"No, no it was much more than that. He planned that, but how? How would he know that Inuyasha would leave all of a sudden unless Naraku knew Kikyo… was around…?" She finished, her eyes widening at the end,

"Kagome, what? What is it?" Koga asked, shaking her softly when she stood still as a statue. She looked back at him and started shaking her head.

"Oh come on Koga! I know you're not the sharpest wolf in the pack but think about it! Inuyasha would always go to see Kikyo, no matter what. And this one time he does, Naraku comes by just after he's left! Something's not right here! Naraku and Kikyo must have worked together in trying to kill me!" She yelled as she stood up.

Koga stood not long after her and started shaking his head, soon after started to pace. "Kagome, I don't feel right jumping to conclusions like that." He said nervously.

"It's not jumping to conclusions when you know its true Koga. This isn't the first time she or Naraku has tried to kill me. Look Naraku has never come when Inuyasha wasn't there, and when he came it seemed like he knew, like he was confident Inuyasha wasn't coming back." She said sadly.

"I don't know Kagome; I don't want to say anything without having more facts. I know what she's done to you is far from right but we don't know that much, so I don't want to say anything and be wrong. Maybe we should investigate this more or, I don't know, something." He reasoned. "Besides, you're upset and hurt with Inuyasha and want to put the blame on someone about what happened to you, but saying all this stuff you don't have any proof of isn't right. How about we take a few more days so you can recover more and then start filling in the blank spots alright?"

She nodded in agreement. "Your right Koga, we can't make assumptions when we don't know everything. Do you think I can stay with you for a while, until we sort this out?" She asked clasping her hands together nervously.

"Of course Kagome, just until we know for sure you're safe and you can have a chance to patch things up with the mutt. But Kagome, if we don't get far with this, I want you to go back to your group with Inuyasha. After this my men and I will be looking for Naraku again and I don't want or need you getting hurt again. Understand?" He asked nervously, looking into her eyes though.

She thought about it for a second, and then nodded slowly. "Ok Koga, it's a deal. If we don't get far with our 'investigation' I will go back to Inuyasha and you will hunt down Naraku."She smiled, confident in herself and finding answers.

"Good, well, if we want to be fresh and ready for tomorrow, we need a good night's rest. Lets head back and go to sleep; you especially need it with your wound." He said as they both made their way to the campsite.

**So, how was it? Well Kagome is now thinking that Kikyo had something to do with her injury. Well Kagome you are right! And now, Koga and Kagome are getting closer, trying to find what the cause for her attack was. How is Inu going to like this, oooh. Well thanks for reading and again sorry for the long wait but I thought it was a good chapter update don't you? Read and review if you liked it! **


	6. Decisions and Love

**Back with a new chapter and I think things are coming out nicely. I think I'll just make this a few more chapters, depending on how long they are and how they play out. But that's gonna be for a while so don't worry! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 6**

"Inuyasha, I really think you should go after Kagome and talk things out with her!" Shippo said complaining on how his older demon friend was always hurting Kagome and it wasn't right. A swift punch to the head stopped him in the middle of his ranting, he looked up to the half-demon and sent Inuyasha's own glare right back at him. He was very angry Inuyasha got Kagome this mad and upset to make her not want to leave their era, but possibly their group. She's never been that mad and Shippo was worried he was going to lose her; he just didn't know the rest of the group felt the same.

"Inuyasha, Shippo's right, you might have pushed Kagome too far this time." Miroku said coming up behind the young fox, he didn't want Inuyasha to hit Shippo again when he was making sense. At this remark Inuyasha simply huffed and stuck his nose up in the air.

"So what if I got her pissed? Wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last. If she wants to go with her little wolf boy than by all means, let her. How was I supposed to know Naraku would attack while I was gone?" Inuyasha snapped. Everyone in the room was losing their patience, true they did not know Kikyo back fifty years ago but they did know she wasn't this corrupt as she is now. They all wished they could prove that to him but he was a blind fool, especially since this isn't the first time Kagome's been nearly killed by Kikyo or Naraku.

"Inuyasha are you honestly telling me that you wouldn't care if she went with Koga's pack instead of staying with us? Then why were you jealous all those times he's come to visit her? Why did you care so much every time he told her he loved her or that he cared for her? The fact is that you do care, you just are too arrogant and stubborn to admit, and that is what is going to drive her away!" Miroku snapped at his demon friend. When he got what he had to get off his chest, he went back around to the fire pit and threw his staff to the ground, slumping against the wall behind him.

"Fine, I do care if she goes and stays with him. But she had no right to yell at me." Inuyasha huffed angrily. Sango, after listening to all of the conversations between Kagome and Koga, Kagome and Inuyasha, and now Miroku and Inuyasha, she finally snapped.

"She didn't have the right to yell at you?! Are you actually being serious?! She had every right to yell at you! Hell, I'm surprised she didn't slap you, kick you, and sit you into the pits of hell! Inuyasha you promised you would always stay by her side and protect her no matter what, and when she is actually close to death, you're with Kikyo! But I'm sorry, I forgot, Kikyo always comes first in comparison doesn't she?" Sango sent him a glare that would send him six feet under. But she wasn't even close to done. "You don't get it Inuyasha. Kikyo is dead. There's no changing it and there's nothing you could do bring her back. She was brought back by force and she can't rest in peace because you told her who really killed her and now she wants revenge." Inuyasha's anger was building up with every sentence she said, not because they were insults to Kikyo, but because they were all true.

He knew he was the reason Kikyo died and why she was brought back and why she won't leave to rest in peace. But he also didn't want to go to hell with her; he didn't love her as much as he felt sorry and guilty for her. In reality he loved Kagome, he knew it for a while now, it just didn't seem clear to him until she almost died. He's been trying to work up the nerve to tell Kikyo he didn't want to be with her, but instead Kagome, but every time he sees her, he loses it. "You don't think I know that? But Kikyo is still like she was fifty years ago though." Inuyasha sighed, even though he knew he was lying too himself.

Sango snorted at his statement. "If she went around killing people because she was jealous fifty years ago, then I'm glad I never really knew her. Inuyasha, she's been trying to kill Kagome ever since she gained _Kagome's _soul. That's Kagome's spirit in Kikyo's body. Face it, she's not the same woman you knew back when she was alive, she's turned into a cold-hearted, cruel, jealous witch that is still alive because of her loathing towards Naraku. And if you can't see that you're hurting Kagome during all of this, then I think I'll go join Koga too, because I've had enough of your bullshit." Sango said standing up and walking out of the door, Kirara following behind her.

Inuyasha stayed speechless, never had he heard Sango be so… bold. But he couldn't help feeling a little hurt when he saw her walk out the door, Shippo soon following. He frowned and slumped against the wall like Miroku, pouting and sulking.

"Well, I better go calm her down." Miroku said standing up and walking to the door, making Inuyasha pout more. Before he walked out, Miroku quickly turned around and looked at Inuyasha, feeling slightly guilty when he saw the demon dog sulking. "I hate to put you down even more Inuyasha, but she's right. Think hard, do you ever remember Kikyo trying to kill someone out of jealousy? Or has she ever been this hateful and spiteful? And I know deep down, you know what we're all saying is true. Think of how Kagome must feel when you say she's the same caring Kikyo, but we all know she wants Kagome dead. I'd be upset too." He said and walked out of the hut, going to calm down Sango.

"You've been quiet for a while old woman, do you have anything to say?" he asked dully, now officially depressed.

"Nothing that has not already been said Inuyasha. I do miss my sister dearly, but even I can see that she is not the one we once loved. She has changed Inuyasha; ye just need to realize it before losing the people most important to ye." Kaede said poking the fire out and standing up. "I shall leave ye to your thoughts."

He thought for a while what was most important to him, what he could lose and what he wanted. The answers to all three of those questions told him Kagome. He smiled for the first time in a week and stood up, intent on finding Kagome and tell her just exactly how he felt. But not before seeing the small blue dragon figure fly through the window, tugging at his haori sleeve. He sighed angrily. _'Of all times, it had to be now? But I can get telling Kikyo out of the way first, before I tell Kagome.' _

With his mind made up he followed the soul collector out of the hut and into the forest, preparing what he was going to say to Kikyo.

"Hello Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he arrived at the clearing and walked out of the trees. Kikyo looked up at him and frowned. Inuyasha not expecting this was confused with why she was mad at him.

"Inuyasha, why did you not come last time I called you." She bit back her growl.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but Kagome was still asleep and I didn't want her to wake up and be there without me so-" But he couldn't finish because she cut him off.

"So what, I came second to my reincarnation? Why do you care so much about her Inuyasha? She's just a- just a copy of me and she's tearing us apart! You need to decide, now. Come to hell with me, where we can forget all about Naraku and the sacred jewel shards and just be together for all eternity. OR do you wish to stay here with that replacement, breaking all your promises to me and just live on with my memory. But I think we both are aware which one you will choose." Kikyo smirked as his whole body drooped into a sulk. She had _finally _won. She didn't need to worry about Kagome or anyone else interfering anymore.

"You're right Kikyo, the choice is obvious…"

* * *

><p><strong>I really, really want to do a cliff-hanger right now, it's so tempting! But I don't want it to be so short, and you guys have left a lot of reviews and added this story to your favorites, I'll be nice, no cliffy! But don't expect it next time if you don't review!<strong>

* * *

><p>"… And I choose Kagome." Inuyasha said with his head held high and a hint of a glare in his amber eyes. Kikyo was so floored her jaw actually dropped. She quickly recovered and tried using another strategy.<p>

"Inuyasha, you promised me. How could you?! You promised me you would become human and live with me, you promised me you would kill Naraku, avenge me and then go to hell with me, and you promised me you would love me forever. Have you done any of those things? No! Are you saying you are going to go back on your word? If so, then maybe you are just a pathetic half-breed." Kikyo spat at him. This time Inuyasha lost it, he glared so hard at her that his eyes started to squint.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter anymore because I'm not going back on my word. I gave that promise to a different priestess, a different Kikyo, but ever since you've come back you've been a whole different person. The Kikyo I knew would never say such things to me or anyone else, much less try to kill them if they weren't doing anything wrong. So this is the last time you'll see me. I will keep my word on avenging your death and killing Naraku, but once he's gone I'm not going to hell with you. I'm going to take Kagome as my mate and we will live a happy and long life together. Goodbye Kikyo." He said as he stalked off. But the both of them weren't aware of the pair of eyes watching them.

When Inuyasha got back to Kaede's hut he saw that the whole group returned, even Kagome. He smiled at her, and at first it looked like she was going to smile back but just rolled her eyes and looked away. He sighed and walked over to her, not backing down when he got strange looks from his friends and a glare from Kagome. "Kagome, can we talk… in private?"

"Why should I? If you're going to tell me you were seeing Kikyo, save it, because I already know." Kagome huffed and looked away. He frowned, but then smiled when he got an idea. He walked over to her pulled her up by her arm, slung her onto his back and carried her out of the hut, ignoring her, and Sango's, yelling of their disagreement.

He carried her all the way to the sacred tree, where they first met. When they got there she was still fighting to be put down, but he wasn't giving up without telling her how he felt. When she finally realized he wouldn't let go, she stopped fighting, when she calmed down he smiled and sat down, dragging her down into his lap.

"Listen, I know I've been a jerk lately and we haven't been getting along like we used to, but just hear me out ok?" Inuyasha asked pleadingly. Kagome snorted but nodded none the less. "Now I honestly did not know that Naraku was going to attack when I went to go see Kikyo, if I had known do you really think I would have left? And as soon as I heard you scream and smelled your blood I raced back to the camp faster than I ever have before. And when I saw you bleeding and asleep for days, it nearly… nearly killed me. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't wake up." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome, but mindful of her wounds.

She chuckled slightly. "In all honesty, I thought I actually did die. Before I woke up, all could see was blackness and I thought I was never coming back. I was really afraid I would never see any of you again, I was even more afraid when I thought I wouldn't see you again." She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Kagome, I want to let you know I don't want to go with Kikyo to hell, I want to stay here and live my life with you." He said as he hugged her back, taking in her scent from the crook of her neck. She looked up at him shocked and confused.

"Really, you want to be with me? I thought you loved Kikyo with all your heart?" She said curiously.

"I did, but I realized I was still in love with the Kikyo from fifty years ago. But now she's different, she's changed and not to someone I like." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Inuyasha, you should know that I want to be with you too. Did you really think I was leaving because I was that mad at you? Well maybe I was in the beginning but know that I would never no matter how upset or angry I may be." She said and kissed his cheek. They looked at each other and smiled, before they cuddled together under the tree and drifted off to sleep happily for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>"You were right, my plan failed. I did everything I could think of to get rid of her. I even tried to guilt trip and blame Inuyasha to try and stay with me instead of her and he still doesn't listen. Well I've had enough; Inuyasha's had his chance, now I'm going to send the both of them into hell for deceiving me. Well Naraku, where should we begin, if you are still up to putting your plan into action?"<p>

"I knew you would see it my way sooner or later, Kikyo. Let's say we go back to my castle and discuss this further shall we?" Said man smirked from across the field, ecstatic that he was finally ruing the world of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What do you have in mind?" She said as they both disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

**Phew, well I say that was a good chapter don't you think? I was really tempted to do a cliff-hanger in the middle of the story there, but I knew it would be too short. But like I said, everyone better review… or I'll leave a cliff-hanger at the end of the story and won't update for at least two months! That would be really mean huh? Well thanks for reading, hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.**


	7. Practice and an Evil Plan

**Hello, my fellow readers. Ok… I am so, so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry! I doubt you will believe me when I say that I've wanted to update forever now but I started writing other stories and I had writers block for the next chapter on not only this story but my others as well. I hope the readers this story started with are still here but I wouldn't blame anyone if they stopped waiting and gave up on this completely. But for the people who are reading this now, I hope you enjoy! And again sorry!**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 7**

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke up. Surprisingly she was the first one up out of everyone in the hut, even Inuyasha, although she could see him starting to stir. Last night's memories came rushing back and she lightly blushed, she definitely did not expect that when she came back to the hut.

_*Flashback*_

_Kagome, along with Koga and his pack, were sitting in the woods by a well-built fire. They were eating the animals that Koga caught and roasted, enjoying themselves, laughing and telling stories. After dinner, Kagome decided to go to bed early but was in her sleeping bag, tossing and turning. Koga, sensing her distress, went over to her and woke her up, only to see tears were in the corner of her eyes. _

"_Kagome, wake up, what's wrong?" Koga said shaking her gently. _

"_My chest… hurts, really bad." She winced and breathed in deeply to try to ease the pain. Koga pulled the blanket draped over her off and saw tiny drops of blood on her kimono top the elderly priestess gave her because her clothes were ripped beyond repair. It wasn't enough to be fatal but he was still worried her wound was reopening. He gently and carefully picked her up bridal style and started to run back to the village, but not too quickly to cause her pain, and let his men know what was going on. _

_He arrived at the village in a matter of time and went into the priestess' hut. "Someone help, she's in pain!" Koga barged in, shocking everyone inside._

_Sango and Kaede quickly went to the wolf demon and took the young girl from his arms, lying her down on the matt and removing the top, while Miroku took Koga outside to question him. _

"_Koga, what happened?" Miroku asked as soon as they were out of hearing range._

"_I don't know she was fine when we were eating dinner and when she went to bed, then all of sudden she said she was in pain and bleeding." Koga said and started pacing and breathing hard. "Where's that mutt? Kagome's hurt again and he's nowhere to be found! Useless mutt, I knew he wasn't good enough for Kagome!" _

"_We have an idea of where he is but we aren't entirely sure." Miroku sighed, understanding the wolf's frustration._

"_He's with that priestess isn't he? Like I said, Kagome deserves better." Koga said and leaned against a tree._

"_You can't fully blame him, last time he saw Kagome she was fine and walking around, going to see you." Miroku said coming next to him and sitting down._

"_Uh yea, she was perfectly fine before he went to the priestess in the first place and then Naraku came and tried to kill her. So excuse me if I put some blame on him." Koga spat. Miroku, although knew the words were harsh, also knew they were true. He was about to retort when Sango walked out and came next to them, smiling sadly. _

"_She's fine, it's nothing serious. Kaede said that with everything that's happened the past few days it cause a lot of stress on her and her body, plus walking when she was entirely ready to didn't help her case. But the blood was just from a small portion of the wound opening up, but nothing fatal or to be concerned over." Sango said as she sighed. _

"_So she's ok? She's not going to die?" Koga asked and Sango nodded. "Can… Can I go see her?" Sango smiled and nodded again._

"_Yes, let's all go see her." Sango said and led them into the hut. When they got inside they saw Kagome was at the back of the hut, sitting against the wall with a blanket draped over her. Shippo was sitting in her lap hugging her stomach, with small tears in his eyes. _

"_Kagome are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Miroku asked as he, Sango, and Koga came and gathered around her and the fire. _

"_No, I'm fine." Kagome said morosely. _

"_Shippo, let Kagome rest, she must be very tired. Just because I have put herbs on her wounds doesn't mean she is fully healed." Kaede said, but Shippo didn't let go. He sensed her sadness, even though she didn't say, so he wouldn't leave her side. _

"_Kagome… are you alright?" Sango asked, even though they all knew she wasn't._

"_He left to go see her again. He left to go see Kikyo. After he promised me he wouldn't leave me again." Kagome said as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. They all sighed and looked at her sympathetically, while Shippo hugged her tighter. "I should have known he would lie to me. He's made it apparently clear that Kikyo's more important than me. I'm going to take a nap; I'll see you guys later." Kagome said a she lay down on the mat, with Shippo at her side. _

_(*)_

_About an hour later Kagome woke up, not being able to sleep well. She looked around the room and saw that Inuyasha was still gone, and Koga had also left, everyone else was by the fire pit getting dinner prepared; Miroku being the first to see her awake, smiled. "Good afternoon Kagome, Koga wanted us to tell you that he went back in the forest. He started to get antsy being in the village, but he said you can go stay with him again if you'd like." _

_Sango turned around and smiled at her. "Are you doing ok Kagome? Would you like something to eat?" _

"_I am actually a little hungry." Kagome nodded and Sango ushered her over to give her some stew. Before she could even get through half of her bowl, Inuyasha came barreling through the door and yanking her back outside with him. And well you know the rest._

_*End Flashback*_

She felt bad for making everyone worry about her but they said it wasn't a problem and they were just happy she was ok. She looked around the hut again and everyone was still fast asleep, what could she do? She then realized she hasn't been practicing with her bow and arrows since the accident.

'_I really don't want to be a burden to anyone… and there's nothing wrong with protecting yourself. Ok, I'll go practice in the fields.' _She thought to herself as she nodded. She got up and got her things then went to the door as quietly as she could. But not as quiet as she thought, because someone got up and followed her soon after.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been practicing for a good ten minutes and she wasn't doing that great. She carved a target into a nearby tree and used that to practice on, but she wasn't hitting the bull's-eye like she normally would. She notched another arrow and aimed… only to miss when she fired. She stomped her foot in frustration. "Ugh, what's wrong with me, why can't I get this right?!"<p>

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and fear ran through her entire body but relaxed when she heard who the voice belonged to. "Who said you could leave the hut? You nearly died a week ago and your wounds were questionable yesterday." Inuyasha said and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She was a little surprised at the intimacy but enjoyed it none-the-less.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; I just wanted to get some practice in before we leave the village. I want to be able to protect myself and not let something like this happen again." Kagome said and relaxed in his hold.

"We're not leaving the village until Kaede says you're good and ready. Besides, you know I will always be there to protect you, so you don't need to worry so much." She would have made a comment about how he has left before and she was in trouble but decided against it, not wanting to fight so early in the morning and because she forgave him for last week. She also normally would sit him for his 'macho' act but knew he was just doing and saying this stuff because he was worried about her.

"I know you'll always be there but that doesn't mean I want everyone to protect me, I don't want to be a burden to all of you." Kagome sighed. He frowned then turned her to face him.

"You will _never_ be a burden to me or the rest of us, we want you safe Kagome. So really, it's not a problem." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you for that Inuyasha, it means a lot. But still _I_ want to be able to protect _myself_." She emphasized the words to get through to him. "If I'm going to live here after the battle with Naraku and be your mate then I need to know how to do some things. So please, let me practice?" Kagome gave him the puppy dog eyes and he gave in easily. She notched another arrow but missed the target completely.

"Your aim is off. Try holding the bow like this." He said and brought her left hand back until it lined up with her mouth and her right arm up until the arrow was in her line of vision. The pose hurt a bit and she winced but ignored it and fired, hitting the target and getting a bull's-eye.

"Wow, Inuyasha how did you know how to do that?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I've been around arrows all my life, either dodging them or watching someone fire them, so I picked up a few tips. But I could see that you're not ready to be practicing without it causing you pain, so let's wait a few more days and then practice more ok?" Inuyasha asked as he used his special puppy dog eyes. She smiled and nodded as they made their way back to the village together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>From a far off distance in an eerie looking castle, Naraku and Kikyo were looking at the scene that just happened through Kanna's mirror. Kikyo hearing everything that was going on between the two was furious to find that they were (finally) together.<p>

"She's going to become his mate? How dare he do this! Long before he ever knew her, he promised to live together and be with me! Did he forget about that? Is he going to break his promises to me for a cheap imitation?!" Kikyo screeched, seething with rage.

"It seems that he has made his choice, no doubt because he almost lost the love of his life." Naraku chuckled.

"I am the love of his life! He just doesn't realize his feelings for me are still true and will always be." Kikyo huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well they are always together; it's not a mystery how Inuyasha has feeling towards her…" Naraku said, looking at the priestess who looked like she was about to explode with fury.

"It's nothing more than an attraction." Kikyo said stubbornly and Naraku had to roll his eyes at the woman. She's stuck in the past she won't admit that she and Inuyasha never stood a chance again.

"Of course Kikyo, what shall we do to them? What is your plan?" Naraku asked impatiently.

"I want her to die for separating Inuyasha and I for far too long. I want to be the one to take her life and I want to see Inuyasha's face as she dies." Kikyo said evilly that made Naraku laugh.

"We will need a plan to lure her away from Inuyasha and the village. Kanna show me Koga and his pack." Naraku ordered and the little girl did as she was told. A vision appeared on the mirror, it was Koga and his men lounging about in the woods, eating the remains of breakfast. "We can use the Wolf Demon to get her away from her group; she will always go rushing to help a friend."

"And that way, you will get the jewel shards and I will get her life." Kikyo said with an unnerving smile on her face.

"What about Inuyasha? I also want him dead." Naraku snapped, looking at her.

"Don't worry about him, just make sure he is there and watching when Kagome takes her last breath. And then when his spirit is broken I will drag him into hell with me for all eternity." Kikyo smiled. "Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

"Of course, whatever you want, dear Kikyo." And with that they shook hands, finalizing their sinister plan.

**A/N: So not a long chapter but at least it's something, and you learn a few more things. This story is wrapping up, just a few more chapters and it will be finished! Again I am so, so, so sorry for not updating, really it did kill me and I felt so guilty but I had so much going on in my life that I couldn't find the time. So I hope you guys like, if any of you are still here. Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully, see you soon!**


	8. Plan in Action

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been going through a lot plus working on some other stuff. Plus I've had a major case of writer's block with this and some of my other stories but now I'm forcing myself to sit down and work on this. I also watched some Inuyasha to help inspire me and it worked. So here we go!**

**Love Risk **

**Chapter 8**

It's been about a day and a half since Kikyo and Naraku started planning Inuyasha and Kagome's demise. They've both been pent up in his castle, trying to decide which plan would execute the most pain and sorrow.

He grins wickedly as he watches Kikyo think of more plans. She believes that because his human heart yearns for her that he will do anything to help her get her wish. But it is the exact opposite. She can believe all she wants that she will be able continue on with Inuyasha like she did in the past but she is wrong, Naraku will be the one to take both Inuyasha's and Kagome's life. After that he will kill all the rest of his enemies and finally make Kikyo his and his alone.

She thinks she holds all the pieces but she is only a pawn in another one of his schemes.

"Kikyo, how about we try this…" Naraku said and continued explaining once he got her attention.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Inuyasha's gang was sitting by the river in front of Kaede's hut having lunch. Surprisingly, even though he didn't show his emotions too often, Inuyasha sat pretty close to Kagome, so close they could hold hands if they wanted to. But none of their friends said anything, not wanting to embarrass Inuyasha and put him in one of his moods. And Kagome's wounds were practically gone, in just a few more days everyone can set back out in search of Naraku and the jewel shards.<p>

They were all talking about random things to pass the time when the familiar whirlwind showed up. Inuyasha, being the first to smell and see it let out a deep, low growl. And since Kagome was closest to him, heard it first and turned to look at him concerned. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha stood up and cracked his knuckles, preparing to beat Koga to a bloody pulp if he tried anything with Kagome. "What's that mangy wolf still doing here? I thought he went home already." As soon as Inuyasha said this, Koga came up and popped out of the mini tornado behind him, waving at the group as he did.

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" He said once he saw where she was. Inuyasha growled at him again and tried swiping at Koga's feet, though Koga saw this and jumped out of the way. "Hey, what's that for!"

"You came here to flirt with Kagome and I'm not having it today. Listen wolf boy, Kagome doesn't want you so get over it and stop bothering her." Inuyasha said and glared at the other male. Koga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms sighing.

"Kagome honestly, how do you put up with this guy? Are you sure about him being your choice as a mate, you could always change your mind if your fed up with his childish ways." Koga said and glared back at Inuyasha.

"Enough you two, there's no reason to fight anymore." Kagome said, getting in between them. "Inuyasha, Koga already knows that I accepted your offer to be your mate and he's fine with it, he's not going to try and steal me or anything, so you don't have to be so rude. And Koga you too, you told me you were fine with my decision and wouldn't make a big deal but that's not what you're doing right now."

"Wait you know…? And you're ok with it?" Inuyasha thought he was dreaming, Koga's been after Kagome since day one and now he's not? Kagome nodded, smiling, and Koga huffed.

"No I'm not ok with it dog boy but I respect Kagome's decision and value her friendship more than putting up a fight. Don't get me wrong, I still love her, but if I can only have her as a friend then I'm perfectly alright with that. As long as I can still see her and be there for her then that's worth it." Koga said looking away; slightly blushing at the smile Kagome was giving him.

"Well yeah, I guess. As long as we're on the same page, then I won't have to kill you." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Is that a challenge pup? I'd to see you try and take me on." Koga said and bared his teeth.

"Anytime, anywhere wolf." Inuyasha went to grab Tetsusaiga, but Kagome had another idea.

"Inuyasha… sit boy!" Kagome screeched, annoyed with the two demons constant fighting. The familiar thud and cry of pain resounded throughout the village but no one was really surprised by it. "Koga, maybe you should go. I'll come by later and we can talk then, ok?" Kagome said and Koga nodded. She gave him a hug and waved goodbye as he left.

"Kagome… what was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood back up.

"For antagonizing Koga, I already told he isn't trying to steal me so you have nothing to worry about." Kagome said turning to him, a frown on her face.

"Yea well no matter what anyone says, I don't trust that wolf around you and I never will." Inuyasha said coming to stand next to her and pulling her close to his chest. "So get used to it."

"Yea, sure Inuyasha. You know you can be really exhausting sometimes." Kagome said shaking her head and leaning against Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

><p>Koga, who had just finished hunting for his pack's dinner, was on his way back to the campsite when he had a surprise visitor. "Why hello Koga, it's been a while has it not?" Naraku asked, coming out from behind the tree line.<p>

"Naraku what the hell are you doing here?!" Koga yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"I was just here to finish the job and kill off the last of your pack. I surprised them at your campsite; they were never suspecting me so ending their lives was simple." Naraku said, finishing his sentence with an evil laugh. Koga dropped his defensive stance and stared at the other man in surprise and fear. Then the sentence finally kicked in and Koga saw red in his vision, fury and rage coursing throughout his entire body.

"You didn't… Damn you! I'll kill you right here and right now!" Koga roared, jumping into the air and getting ready to rip the half-demon's body to shreds. But Naraku saw this coming and, like he did with Kagome, surprised the wolf demon by digging one of his roots into Koga's stomach. Only this time the root went straight into Koga's stomach, through his body, and out of his back.

Naraku grinned wickedly as the leader of the wolf tribe fell to the ground with a thud, gasping in pain. To make matters worse, Naraku dug his roots into Koga's legs and ripped the jewel shards out, Koga screaming in agony before losing consciousness from the pain.

"You can come out now Kikyo." Naraku said to the trees, and then Kikyo appeared where Naraku did moments before and looked down at the wolf.

"Was that really necessary?" Kikyo asked voice cold like always. "We came here to kill Kagome, not this demon."

"Yes but since Koga was already in the area, I thought I should collect the jewel shards while we were here. Now we can execute our original plan, the rest of his tribe is a little deeper in the woods, wait there and Kagome will surely show up." Naraku said as he walked the opposite way, on his way back to his castle. "I'll be watching through Kanna's mirror, come back to the castle when you are finished so I may have her jewel shards."

Kikyo watched him leave, and then rolled her eyes, finding it ludicrous that he thought he could order her around. She was just using him to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was Inuyasha. And she was willing to do anything to drag him into hell with her, so they could finally have the life together they wanted so many years ago, which is why she wasn't going to waste anytime saving the wolf demon and walked to where Naraku said Kagome would be.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she walked through the woods, on her way to talk with Koga like she promised. But when she was about to leave Inuyasha made a big deal about her going, how it could be dangerous to go with her wounds still healing, or she could be attacked by a random demon, or Koga could be lying and actually steal her away when they're least expecting it. Well he didn't say that last one in those exact words but still. Finally after much reassurance and him still not believing her, she had to sit him at least ten times before she made a mad dash out the hut and into the woods, hoping to get a head start before he came charging after her with vengeance.<p>

She headed towards the area where Koga and his men made up camp. When she got there, she saw Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves sitting around the camp fire looking bored. "Hello boys, do you happen to know where Koga is? I promised I would come and talk to him when I got a chance." Kagome said and walked over to the fire and pat one of the wolves on the head.

"We know he went to go hunt dinner for all of us but he's been gone for a long time." Hakkaku said looking up thoughtfully.

"He normally doesn't take this long, we're starting to worry." Ginta said.

"Yea but you know Koga; he'll get mad at us for worrying about him and say we don't need to be." Hakkaku said looking over to his friend, who nodded. Kagome, though, couldn't help but worry. She knew Koga was strong but it was odd for him to take too long for a hunt. She was about to tell the two men she was going to look for him but a loud yell came from the trees behind her.

"Kagome, where are you?!" Inuyasha shouted, very angry. He pushed a tree branch out of his way and came to find her at the wolf demon's campsite, still petting one of the wolves. "Kagome… what the hell, who do you think you are to sit me that many times then disobey me and come here?! Now come on, we're going back to the hut." Inuyasha said as he went to Kagome, ignoring the wolves' growls, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to her feet.

As much as she wanted to sit him for his rude and sexist behavior, she bit her tongue and focused on the more important things, like finding Koga. "Inuyasha wait, Koga's not back from his hunting trip and Ginta and Hakkaku are worried. Can we _please_ go and look for him?" Kagome begged, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Why on earth would I want to waste my time looking for that bastard?" Inuyasha barked at her, looking at her like she had two heads.

"Because he's out friend and he would only get mad if Ginta and Hakkaku go. Please, what if he's hurt? He could need our help!" Kagome said getting more worried.

"Fine, fine, if it will make you less worried and shut up, I will go and look for him." Inuyasha said and started walking off. Kagome ran up beside him and tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me!" Kagome said defiantly.

"Kagome no-"

"Yes Inuyasha, you might not but I care about Koga, as a friend of course, and I want to know he's alright." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted and walked off giving no other argument, Kagome trailing behind.

"Thank you Kagome, we owe you one!" She heard Hakkaku shout after them. She turned around and waved goodbye to them.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes after they left the campsite that Kagome a little more relieved. With Inuyasha's nose leading the way she was sure they would be able to find Koga. He'd pick up his scent in no time and then they would follow the way to Koga. But she was still worried if he was hurt, even Ginta and Hakkaku said it was weird for him to take this long. What could he-<p>

"Ow, Inuyasha, that hurt!" Kagome said as she walked into his back and almost fell from the impact. "Why'd you stop?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Get on my back and hurry." Inuyasha said crouching down. She gave him a quizzical look and he sighed then explained. "I smell blood, a lot of blood, and to make things worse it's the wolves." Kagome gasped and got on his back, quickly racing to where Koga was. "Good news is it still smells fresh so I don't think he's dead yet, that is if we get there in time maybe we can save him." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't talk like that, how about a little positivity here?" Kagome shouted, fearful for Koga's life and if they were too late. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

'_I don't know Kagome, with the amount of blood I smell, he doesn't have too much longer. What's worse is I smell traces of Naraku; he probably came after Koga for his jewel shards. It's a lot like what happened to you a few weeks ago Kagome. I just hope we can save him like we did you.' _Inuyasha thought to himself, trying to be positive but only coming up with bad thoughts.

A few minutes later they came up to a small clearing in the middle of the woods where Koga was located. Kagome saw him first, gasping and jumping off Inuyasha's back to run to her injured friend, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Oh Koga, are you ok, what happened to you?" Kagome said, trying to stop the bleeding as much as she could. "Koga… your jewel shards are missing." Kagome said when she noticed she couldn't feel their presence.

Inuyasha sniffed around, trying to find the scent of Naraku, but with all the blood and the smell of death it was hard for him to sort it out. When he finally found it, he took a good whiff to make sure it was the right scent and it would lead him somewhere. "Kagome, you stay here with the wolf and help him as much as you can. I'm going to go after Naraku and got those jewel shards back." Inuyasha said and raced off at lightning speed.

Kagome was about to call after him and tell him it could wait until later but it was already too late, he was gone before she could finish saying his name. She sighed and did her best to keep Koga alive until they got to the village. She was so absorbed in her current task that she didn't notice the new presence walking into the clearing behind them. The person watched her for a few minutes, grinding their teeth in anger and hatred. Finally, wanting Kagome to notice them, the person spoke.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" Kagome looked up at the person and gasped.

**I did it! I finally did it! I feel bad for leaving a cliff hanger when I might not be able to update in a while but at least I gave you something right? Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't too mad for my absence. So read and review please? **


	9. The Hunt and Execution

**Due to so much attention my last update got, I decided I'm going to hurry up and finish this story so I don't have to worry about it anymore. So here you, chapter 9!**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 9**

"_Hello Kagome, how are you?" Kagome looked up at the person and gasped._

"Kikyo… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked she looked Kikyo up and down. Kikyo's face was stone cold and expressionless, but her eyes were filled with fury and hatred that Kagome shivered when she looked into them. "Oh wait, Kikyo please help me! Koga's hurt and I can't do much right now and-"

"Of course you can't, you can't do much of anything in my opinion. You are only a reincarnation after all. And I will not save the wolf demon." Kikyo sneered, glaring hard at the younger girl.

"I-I don't understand, what do you mean?" Kagome asked and crawled away from Kikyo who was walking towards her slowly.

"You are a nuisance to Inuyasha and I. It would be best if I get rid of you right now and then I can finally be together with Inuyasha in death." Kikyo said and notched an arrow on her bow. Kagome gasped and went to cover Koga, even though he wasn't the one Kikyo was after.

"Kagome… run, get… away." Koga said in between labored breaths. Kagome gasped in shock, thinking the man was unconscious and was surprised when he a\was able to talk.

"Koga what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, looking back at Kikyo every few seconds to see what she would do.

"Naraku did this… to me. But before I passed out… I heard him talking to her." Koga stopped to take a few breaths and glare at Kikyo, who looked uninterested at all as she glared at the two. "She and Naraku are planning on killing… killing you and take the shards." Koga gasped in pain and clutched at his chest. Kagome gasped again and hurried to help him any way she could.

"Sh, sh, don't talk. Save your strength." Kagome said and looked back at Kikyo, who fortunately wasn't aiming at Kagome anymore. Kagome sighed and tried to think of what to do. _'Should I run? No, something could happen to Koga if I did. And I can't fight her off because I left my bow and arrows at Kaede's! What do I do? Inuyasha, help me, where are you?' _Kagome thought. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Kikyo spoke again.

"Running and fighting back is futile, your demise is absolute. So why don't you admit defeat and die!" Kikyo shrieked and pulled her bow back up, aiming at Kagome again. Kagome jumped down as the rush of heat and spiritual energy flew past her head. She landed on her side, cutting it slightly on the dirt and gravel, and panted in surprise. Koga who was watching this shouted in anger and worry, trying to ignore the pain and go to Kagome's aid.

Kagome looked up just in time to see Kikyo firing another arrow. Kagome gasped and jumped out of the way again, the arrow barely missing her leg. She stood back up again and ran into the forest, only worrying about keeping herself alive and intent on finding Inuyasha.

Kikyo gritted her teeth, eyes blazing with fury and followed her reincarnation into the woods.

* * *

><p>Somewhere a little further in the woods, Inuyasha was chasing after Naraku's scent. But after a while Inuyasha was starting to get pissed off and feel like he was going in circles. <em>'His scent is everywhere, I can't even find where the trail leads anymore. Should I go back to Kagome and get Koga help?' <em>Inuyasha was about to turn around and go back when he saw the Saimyoushou flying around. _'No wonder his scent is everywhere, he probably is using them so I wouldn't be able to follow him. This is pointless, I'm going back.'_

He got back to the clearing in a matter of minutes but was clearly confused when Kagome wasn't there waiting for him. He then noticed Koga lying on the ground gasping in pain.

Inuyasha went over to him and looked at the extent of his injuries, looking over them he knew they would have to get Koga back to the village and quickly. "Koga where's Kagome? It's not like her to leave an injured person like this." He got up and walked away from Koga, trying to find Kagome's scent over the stench of Koga's blood. He found Kagome's quickly leading into the woods but then picked up the smell of grave yard soil. Inuyasha looked around the clearing in a rush, wondering where Kikyo was and why.

"Koga, come on, you have to tell me where Kagome is." Inuyasha said walking back to Koga and slapping his cheek to wake him up. Inuyasha already feared the worst when he picked up Kikyo's scent. _'I'm such an idiot; it was the smell of death coming from Kikyo, not Koga. Now because of me, Kikyo could do something to Kagome.' _

"Dead priestess… after Kagome… trying to kill… her." Koga panted out then finally passed out from the pain.

"Dammit, Koga I'm going to go after them. Don't you dare die on me or I will never forgive you for making Kagome upset!" Inuyasha threatened and ran off following the trails of Kikyo and Kagome's scents.

* * *

><p>Kagome was running for her life, away from Kikyo, and trying to find Inuyasha. <em>'Where did he go? He said he wasn't going to go very far.' <em>Kagome stopped and panted, catching her breath.

She couldn't rest long though because she saw another arrow coming towards her head. She ducked down then ran again, ignoring the pain in her lungs. It was like that every time she stopped, thinking since Kikyo wasn't running that she had a head start. But no, every time she turned around there was Kikyo, firing arrow after arrow at her.

All of a sudden Kagome felt a sharp pain in her cheek. She stopped and felt her cheek, then looked at her fingers to see her blood on them. She looked up to see what hit her and saw an arrow now lodged in a tree beside her. Kagome heard a twig behind her snap and saw Kikyo aiming an arrow at her and releasing. She didn't have enough time to get out of the way and the arrow ended up in her upper arm.

She screamed in pain, tears in her eyes, as she ripped the bloody arrow out of her arm and turned to run again, holding her arm in severe pain. To make matters worse, Kagome now felt blood at the front of her top, she looked down and saw a few growing drops of blood where her old wound was. _'I don't understand, that wound should be healed, how could it open again? Probably from all the running I'm doing, I've got to find a way to lose her.' _Kagome thought to herself and picked up the pace.

"Inuyasha, help me! Where are you?!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, praying to God that he heard her. Luck was not on her side because soon after she came to a dead end. She gasped in pain, looking for a way out or she was a goner.

"It seems fate is not on your side." Kikyo said, walking up behind her. Kagome turned around and glared at the dead woman, Kikyo just laughed at her, making Kagome angrier.

"Why Kikyo, why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Kagome yelled at Kikyo in a panic, her fears rising and threatening to come out.

"You have stolen Inuyasha's heart, his heart that was once in my possession. If I kill you, he will come back to me and then we shall die together, together in hell for all eternity, like it was supposed to be fifty years back." Kikyo answered, now glaring hard at her reincarnation.

"Deep down you know that isn't true. Whether Inuyasha loves me or not, he will never forgive you if you take my life." Kagome said, knowing she wasn't telling the complete truth. Ever since Inuyasha asked her to be his mate, he's been telling her he loves her every chance he got when they were alone. She knew Inuyasha would hold a grudge against her if she killed his mate, but would he be able to kill Kikyo if she does succeed? _'No, don't think like that, Inuyasha will come and save you.'_

"He will soon forget once he remembers how much I mean to him, all the promises we once made to each, and the love we once shared." Kikyo said notching an arrow and aiming.

"That is a thing of the past! He's moved on, and so should you so you can finally rest in peace." Kagome said sympathetically.

"Silence, you should not comment on what you know nothing about, I do not need your pity! Now die!" Kikyo said and released the arrow. It came towards Kagome quickly, faster than all of the other ones, fully charged with anger and spiritual power. Kagome had no time to dodge as the arrow rushed to her, the only thing she could do was call for help one last time.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as the arrow hit her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream from where he was in the woods. He smelt Kagome's blood a few minutes after he left Koga and his nose led him to an area with few trees, most with arrows stuck in them. He was on his way to follow Kagome's scent when he heard her scream his name, making his blood run cold at the terror in her voice.<p>

Fortunately the smell of her blood led him to where Kagome was. Unfortunately the sight that welcomed him was Kikyo pointing a bow and arrow at Kagome, who had an arrow sticking out of her stomach and was bent over in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to her, getting Kikyo's attention. "Kagome, are you alright? Please say something to me Kagome!" Inuyasha begged, cuddling her close to his chest.

"Inuyasha… you came for me, thank goodness." Kagome smiled up at him before falling unconscious.

"Inuyasha, why do you hold her so close, does she truly mean more to you than I do?" Kikyo asked, gritting her teeth. She withdrew her arrow and put her bow down, her mind preoccupied with something else.

"Why did you do this Kikyo? What has Kagome ever done to you?" Inuyasha said, laying Kagome down and standing defensively in front of her.

"Isn't it obvious? She has come between has too many times and now I will put an end to it." Kikyo said glaring at the girl lying out cold behind him. "You promised me long ago that you wished to be with me, you wanted live out your days together as a human with _me_. Now I learn that you have asked this girl, a mere copy of me, to be your mate? What is the meaning of this?"

"Kikyo, I'm sorry but I love Kagome and I want to be with her. But I promise to still kill Naraku and avenge your death." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. Kikyo eyes widened, not liking this at all.

"No, you have promised me things countless times and if you marry her you will break every one of them. You used to love me, what happened to those feelings Inuyasha?" Kikyo said and for the first time that day looked sadly into his eyes.

"I don't think we were ever in love Kikyo, I think we were just two lonely people who needed someone. What was between us wasn't love, because if it was then Naraku wouldn't have been able to deceive us that easily. I did have feelings for you, it wasn't love but something was there. I'm sorry Kikyo, but I love Kagome now." Inuyasha said forlornly, this time not being able to look into her eyes.

"I will not accept this Inuyasha. I told you, your life and heart belongs to me. I am the one you shall be with and when Naraku is dead, I will be the one to drag you into hell where we shall live in for eternity together." Kikyo said pulling her bow up again and aiming an arrow at Kagome's head.

"Kikyo don't do this please!" Inuyasha said, trying to decide whether to pull Tetsusaiga out or not. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"You should have thought of that before making your final decision about all of this." Kikyo said and fired. Inuyasha drew his sword and blocked the arrow heading for Kagome. The arrow sparked when it hit the blade before disintegrating and taking Tetsusaiga's power making it transform back into the rusty blade. A sudden spark of anger ran through Inuyasha's body, his demon blood coming forth.

'_**Woman is trying to hurt mate, woman already hurt mate badly. Must protect mate, must kill woman.'**_ His mind said repeatedly. His claws and fangs grew, his eyes bled red and the blue pupils appeared. He starting growling dangerously low and cracked his knuckles.

"**You'll pay for her hurting her.**" Inuyasha growled before leaping into attack. Kikyo saw the attack coming and fired an arrow at demon Inuyasha instead of Kagome. There was a sound of tearing flesh and a scream echoing throughout the woods.


	10. The Beginning of the End Part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I got caught up in some things and never had a chance to sit down and write. I feel really bad especially since I left you all with a big cliffhanger. Well now I finally have time and am giving you all what you've been waiting for! Chapter 10! As I said in the last chapter, this story is almost over so there won't be many more chapters left to update. Anyway, I've rambled enough, so enjoy!**

**Love Risk**

**Chapter 10**

_There was a sound of tearing flesh and a scream echoing throughout the woods._

It happened all in a blur but it happened. Inuyasha's demon took over right as Kikyo was aiming to take Kagome's life and he attacked her. Kikyo not expecting it but saw him charging aimed at Inuyasha instead and fired, only with his faster reflexes he easily dodged. As Kikyo was notching another arrow to protect herself, Inuyasha moved in and slashed at her, his claws ripping through her flesh and taking her 'life' away.

During all of this, Kagome was coming to. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her and Kikyo a few feet away. She was about to ask what was going on when she saw Inuyasha changing and then charged at Kikyo. Knowing if Inuyasha took Kikyo's life this way he would never forgive himself, she called out to him. "Inuyasha NO, DON'T!"

But she was too late. Kagome's plea mixed in with Kikyo's scream of demise that echoed throughout the woods as the clay body fell to pieces and the remaining souls flew out of her. Kagome was stunned into silence, barely breathing as she took in the site in front of her, not believing what she was seeing. Now that the threat was gone, Inuyasha's demon receded back within himself and he came back to his senses to see what he did.

He looked down at the shredded clothes and clay body that was once Kikyo in shock. He couldn't believe it; he just killed his former love. Now he really did break every promise he ever made to Kikyo. What made him upset the most though was how he was no better than Naraku. Both of them killed Kikyo in cold blood.

"Inu… Yasha." Kagome wheezed and Inuyasha snapped out of it to focus on Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright." That was probably a stupid question but he wasn't thinking clearly right now. "Hang on; we're going to get you help." With that said Inuyasha carefully scooped Kagome up and started to run back to the village. _'Damn, Koga's still out there. I'll have to send Sango and Miroku to get him while Kaede takes care of Kagome.'_ He thought as he looked down to an unconscious Kagome again.

"Inuyasha!" He heard someone call from above him. He stopped running and looked up to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flying on Kirara.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked confused.

"Shippo said he smelled blood from the village and we went to go investigate. But never mind that, what happened to Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly as they landed next to the half-demon.

"Kikyo attacked her." Inuyasha looked down sadly, ignoring the confused faces of his friends. A groan from Kagome broke him from his thoughts and panic to rise again. "Look I have to get Kagome help; meanwhile I need you guys to go get Koga. He's hurt pretty badly and probably dying in the woods somewhere and he needs help too. I'm going to bring Kagome back to the village, you guys get Koga and bring him there too." Inuyasha said and started to run towards Kaede's hut again.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Miroku called out to the retreating figure.

"We do have Shippo and Kirara; they can probably smell the blood from here." Sango said as Kirara took flight again.

"Oh yea, I can smell it from here, I know exactly where he is." Shippo said, earning a growl from Kirara in agreement. She followed the scent and soon they all found Koga. He wasn't dead but you could tell he was in a lot of pain and trying to fight losing consciousness again.

"Don't worry Koga, we're here now and you're going to be fine." Sango said as she got him onto Kirara's back and Miroku took off running.

"How's… Kagome?" Koga panted.

"She should be ok; Inuyasha is taking her to Kaede's village right now to be healed." Sango answered him with a small smile. "Now rest, you'll be fine, I promise." Koga nodded and went to sleep until they got to the village.

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of hours since Kagome and Koga came back to the village to be treated for their wounds. They were both doing better and would definitely live. Kagome's wounds were minor, they just looked worse than they were. Her chest wound only opened slightly from all the running she did but it wasn't bad to cause any panic. She had a few cuts, pretty much where Kikyo's arrows had hit her. The most serious wound she had was the arrow she received in her stomach, but that was taken out and patched up nicely since it was too deep.<p>

Koga's wounds were more serious since there was a gaping hole in his body. But due to his demon blood, it was healing Koga slowly. Plus the herbal remedies Kaede used on him were speeding up the process. He should be able to be up and back out with his pack in just a few days. Now both he and Kagome were sleeping off the effects the wounds did to their bodies in the back of Kaede's hut.

After he was sure that Kagome was going to be alright, Inuyasha went back to the clearing and gathered Kikyo's remains. He brought them back to the village and went to Kikyo's shrine with Kaede to lay Kikyo to rest. They didn't talk for a while, just stood there in an unbearable silence. Finally Kaede sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "Please do not blame ye self Inuyasha. As you told me sister Kikyo was trying to kill Kagome, she needed to be stopped."

"She didn't have to die again. Not by my hands." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Kikyo was not the same woman she was fifty years ago. She was overcome by jealousy and revenge. Ye did what ye had to do. I do not blame you or hold any ill will against you. I've been wanting my sister to be put to rest again the moment she was resurrected, and I knew there was no way it would end well." Kaede said and started to walk down the stairs to go back to the village. "But ye might want to patch things up with Kagome before that also ends badly."

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kaede almost gone. He sighed and decided to go take a walk in the forest to clear his head.

He knew he would have to talk to Kagome sooner or later but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't even know what he would say. Sorry you saw me kill my ex-lover? That would be one awkward conversation.

He knew Kagome would come find him and talk with him as soon as she's recovered so he decided he'll wait until then and hang out in the forest.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up a couple hours later, a little dazed. She went to sit up but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. "Ye need to rest child, ye were hurt again." Kaede said to her as she pulled the blankets back over Kagome.<p>

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked in a weak voice.

"You had some minor cuts and bruises. The worst of it was wound to your stomach." Sango said coming up next to her with a cup of water. She helped Kagome slowly sit up and held the drink to her lips. Once Kagome was done she looked around the room then looked back to Sango.

"What do you mean?" She asked unsurely.

"That crazy dead priestess came after you and tried to kill you. Luckily dog breath saved you in time." Koga huffed sitting in the corner close to Miroku and Shippo. Kagome gasped as memories of earlier today came back to her. She looked down sadly, knowing Inuyasha would be devastated and not be in miles of her right now. Shippo was currently scolding Koga, who wasn't paying any attention to him, when she looked over to him.

"How are you doing Koga, you were hurt pretty badly?" She asked softly. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine now; my demon blood is taking care of it. Plus the herbs the priestess used helped too." Koga said nodding over to Kaede who nodded in acknowledgment.

"I've actually been wondering about this for a while Koga, why did Lady Kikyo try to kill you?" Miroku asked looking to the other man.

"She didn't, it was Naraku." He said and everybody looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean? He was near the village and none of us sensed him, that's impossible!" Sango shouted.

"Well Kikyo was with him, so I think she used some kind of barrier to mask their presence. She was working with him, because after he wounded me she came out of the forest and they talked like they were friends. More specifically they were talking about going after Kagome next." He explained and everyone still looked surprised.

"Kikyo and Naraku have been planning my death?" Kagome asked quietly. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't like the sound of this, if he believed her that is.

"Yea, they were both saying you were in their way so they wanted you gone. Sorry Kagome." He said looking at her sympathetically.

"But how did Naraku know you were here?" Shippo asked Koga.

"I'm not sure but he tricked me, saying he killed my men to get me to fight him and then he just used his roots to stab me in the chest. I think he and Kikyo have been working together for a while now." Koga said and Kagome couldn't help but remember that morning where she went through the same thing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at everyone in the room. They avoided eye contact with her awkwardly, knowing how she would feel when they told her.

"Last time I saw him, he was at Kikyo's shrine. We were laying the last of her remains to rest again and then I think he went off in the forest." Kaede answered the girl who looked miserable. Kagome felt dejected. She knew Inuyasha would always have feelings for Kikyo, and she never wanted to change that even if she could. But she also knew he would be worse than ever before knowing he was the one to kill Kikyo and not Naraku or some other evil demon. She wouldn't be surprised if he tried to shut her out, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

She threw the covers off of her and made a move to stand up but Sango stopped her. "Kagome you shouldn't move! Your wounds can open up again and you've lost enough blood as it is!"

"I need to talk to Inuyasha now." Kagome demanded and Sango was a little surprised. Koga sighed and stood up, walking over to Kagome and picking her up bridal style. "Koga what are you doing?" She asked a little startled.

"You said you need to talk to mutt face, I'll take you to him. But with my injuries it might take a little longer than it normally would." He said as they walked out the door, no one stopping them which Kagome was grateful for.

"That's completely fine; I wouldn't want you to push yourself anyways. Koga, thank you, for everything you've done." She said and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He blushed brightly, she giggle a little at this, and grumbled a 'welcome'.

* * *

><p>Koga tracked down Inuyasha's scent and brought Kagome to where he was. She wasn't all that surprised when they stopped in front of the sacred tree or to see Inuyasha sitting there waiting for her.<p>

Inuyasha had heard and smelled them coming, he was a little confused as to why Koga was with her but he would let it go for once. He jumped down from them branch he was on and sat at the base of the tree. When they came into view he wasn't too pleased at how Koga was holding Kagome. He growled lowly, his demon telling him to kill the rival male. "What are you doing here? And get your hands off of her!"

"Relax pup, I'm just here to bring Kagome to you. She's still injured and can't walk on her own so I figured I do her a favor. Here you go Kagome." He said and sat her down at the tree next to Inuyasha.

"Good, you brought her here, now you can leave." Inuyasha growled, not liking the stench of the wolf all over his woman.

"Would you calm down? I already told you I just want to be her friend, what more do you want?" Koga growled back and Kagome silently admitted she found all of this amusing.

"For you to get lost." Inuyasha barked and Koga rolled his eyes. But he did as he was asked, waving to Kagome then running off in search of his pack. After that there was an awkward silence between the two. They didn't look at each other, didn't say a word, just sat there in the unbearable tension.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha finally asked after a few minutes.

"Better, but Kaede says I should take it easy for a while or I could reopen the injury on my stomach." She answered looking over to him. He wasn't looking at her still, just staring off into space with a blank expression. "So what exactly happened while I was unconscious?"

"Kikyo and I talked for a few minutes but when she aimed to kill you my demon took over and I killed her." He said and she was a little surprised he came right out and said it.

"Oh… are you ok?" She asked timidly.

"Not really. I don't regret protecting you but I didn't want to kill her. I never wanted to end up like Naraku."

Inuyasha you are nothing like Naraku!" Kagome shouted and his ears flattened against his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She said softly and his ears rose again. He still wasn't looking at her, staring in the forest in front of him. "You know Koga told us something interesting in the hut a little while ago." She said and the ear closest to her turned towards her, showing he was listening.

"What did he say?" He asked monotonously.

"That Naraku was the one that attacked him. He came out of nowhere and told Koga that he killed Koga's pack. When Koga got upset and went to attack Naraku, he was stabbed like I was. Then Kikyo came out from behind Naraku and the two started talking. Koga thinks they were working together." Kagome told and Inuyasha finally looked at her.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Because Kikyo and Naraku were talking about killing me next and following some plan, apparently me and Koga were getting in Naraku and Kikyo's way and they wanted us dead." Kagome finished explaining, hoping he wouldn't yell again.

"Well the wolf is wrong! It doesn't make any sense, why would Kikyo work alongside Naraku? They're enemies!" Inuyasha said standing up and started to pace.

"They had another enemy in common, me." Kagome answered simply and Inuyasha looked towards her surprised. "Naraku was afraid of my powers and Kikyo didn't like that I was getting in between you and her."

"That doesn't mean that she teamed up with Naraku. That stupid wolf doesn't know what he's talking about." Inuyasha snapped again bitterly.

"Koga also thinks that Kikyo was using a barrier to mask both hers and Naraku's auras because Koga didn't sense Naraku coming."

"Like I said, he's stupid. That still doesn't prove anything!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Fine, then why didn't Kikyo attack Naraku the moment she saw him the woods? The moment she saw him attacking Koga? Why did she go after me and try to kill me instead of helping Koga?" Kagome angrily yelled at him, getting upset that he was defending Kikyo. _'She even told him that she was fully intending to kill me! Why is he taking her side?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha was silent through her rant. She watched him for a few minutes before sighing. "I think I should go home for a few days." She said and got Inuyasha's attention.

"What, why?" He asked a little upset.

"Because I haven't seen my family in a long time and they probably think I'm dead! Besides, I think you need some time alone to think about things." Kagome said and started to slowly stand up. He came to her side to help her but she pushed him away, which upset him.

"Think about what?" He asked aggressively.

"Think about us. After what happened today I think you need to take some time and decide if you still want to be with me." She said looking at him sternly.

"I don't need time to decide! I already know what I want and I want to be with you!" He said stepping closer to her. She shook her head and sighed.

"You say that now but in a few days you might change your mind. I'm going to go back to Kaede's and go to sleep then in the morning I'm going home." She said and then started to limp away. He was by her side in seconds.

"At least let me carry you back." He said and moved to pick her up. She pushed him away and shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. Kirara!" She shouted and the two-tailed cat demon appeared in her full form. Kagome slowly, and painfully, got on to Kirara's back then flew off back to the village, leaving Inuyasha alone in the woods miserable.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke up before anyone else and left for the well. When she got back to the hut last night she didn't tell anyone what happened between her and Inuyasha. She just ignored the questions and stares from her friends and went to bed, silently crying herself to sleep.<p>

She got to the well; it took a while since she was limping and not completely healed. She was happy she had no run-ins with Inuyasha or Koga or anyone for that matter. She looked down the well, a longer way down than she remembered. Instead of jumping down and possibly killing herself, she decided to climb down the rope she once brought from her time. She touched the ground of the well and felt the blue magic surround her. In a matter of seconds she heard the bells of her town and knew she was home.

She walked in the door to see her mother and grandfather in the kitchen and Sota already gone, leaving for school. She came in fully and gave a meek hi to her family, surprising them half to death. "Kagome, you're back!" Her mother said rushing over to her and bringing her into a hug. It was painful, but she dealt with it since she missed her mom so much.

"Where have you been child? We've been worried sick!" Her grandfather shouted from the table.

"It's kind of a long story. I, well, I got hurt over on the other side." She told her family and they gasped in shock, her mother brought her into another hug.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Her mother asked as she looked over her daughter.

"I'm fine, at least now I am. Would you mind if I stay home from school for a couple of days, I'm still recovering?" She asked her mother who had a surprised look on her face.

"Of course dear, I don't want you pushing yourself." Her mother nodded.

"Well my girl, what happened to you? I need to know so I have an excuse to give to your school." Her grandfather said as he crossed his arms.

"Like I said, it's a long story and not something you could use for school. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Kagome said and slowly made her way to her bedroom. She groaned when she came to a stop at the stairs. Her mother smiled sympathetically at her and came over to help.

With the help of her mother Kagome got upstairs quicker than she would on her own. Once inside of her room, her mother tucked her into her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad youre safe and back home dear, I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly, sleep coming back to her quicker than expected.

"It's alright, but you will tell me what happened to you later, won't you Kagome?" Her mother asked and Kagome nodded, already asleep. Her mother smiled down at Kagome. She gave Kagome another kiss on the cheek then left the room, closing the door behind her. But she couldn't help but have a worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach about what happened on the other side, and it wasn't about her daughters injuries.

**There we go, chapter 10 up for you all. I hope you all liked it and if you wouldn't mind but leave a review? That would speed up the process of updating the next chapter, just to let you know. See you guys next time.**


End file.
